


Brothers in Arms

by kanshou87



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanshou87/pseuds/kanshou87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate Kurse's battle scene of Thor: The Dark World.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers in Arms

**Author's Note:**

> It is finally done. Sorry to my fellow readers who waited an eternity for this. 
> 
> SatanSin, thank you so much for beta-ing this despite your busy schedule. It was fun to role play with you!

Thor backed off from Loki, trying to suppress the sudden rage that was storming inside of him a while ago. He was still trying to digest what Loki has said. 

"Well, she wouldn't be exactly be shocked."

Loki retorted with a forced smile and a painful look at his once-elder brother. There seemed to be a glimmer of hope in Loki's eyes and somehow Thor responded it well. That is all Loki needed to do to calm him down like all of those millennium ago even when they were young lads playing in the fields of their mother's favourite garden.

Thor squatted down and attended to Jane who seemed to be sleeping soundly despite the humid winds of Svarfteheim. He was trying to distract himself from the blooming emotion that threatened to claw its way out. A feeling which he thought had vanished since he brought his wayward brother back to face Asgardian justice for the crimes he committed on Midgard.   

At this moment, Thor was feeling hopeful and this left him extremely vulnerable.

_Maybe he hasn't lose his little brother after all._

Loki watched as his brother tended to his weak mortal. The woman who no one, not even Lady Sif held a torch to.

Jane was pathetic as she was plain, and though Loki liked her bravery, laughed at her stupidity and found her a little interesting than he should, he wasn't about to let her take Thor and hurt him. She was nothing but a fleeting fancy, nothing more than a bug on the shield that was their glorious lives.

Thor was a god, a king and he was above such weak, frail things. He thought himself in love with her, when in truth it as just a fascination of something he couldn't have. Odin had forbidden this, falling for something mortal, and Thor wanted it just because it was his nature.  


It had always been.  


Thor always did what Odin told him not to and more often than not, it made them both get into trouble. Loki remembered the time when Thor had snuck into the kitchens and stolen so much sweet bread and things for them. Odin had not been pleased and made them both clean the kitchens for a week.  


They hadn’t had as much fun as in their lives as they did during that punishment.  


He sighed and sat down again, playing with his chains.  


"Will you cease touching her? You might break her before her time" he scoffed

 

“Jane is not weak as you think, Loki. In contrary to what we were told to believe, humans are stronger than ways that we are not.” 

 

“I think you are mistaken sentiment with reality, dear brother. Human lives are fleetingly short. Give it a thousand years and she will be forgotten like the morning breeze.”   


Loki smiled at Thor's devotion to the mortals, the gesture sweet and endearing. But he was a nasty man and it made the smile sarcastic, maniacal, sadistic and seasoned, just a little, with pain.  


Thor used to defend Loki like that once.  


It made him scoff.  


"Such devotion to something to fleeting," he said

 

"Try not to make too many pledges of love, brother, for in a few hundred years, you will have forgotten about your little convenient quim."

 

_Oh, that does it._ __  
  


Thor stood up and faced Loki with a defensive stance. He balls his hands into tight fists and trudged towards Loki. The storm of emotions continued to brew within him. Thor wanted so badly to bash some sense into Loki, make him see what Jane has made him see. He would do his mother no justice if he let his anger unchecked and make his little brother hate him more than he already had.   


This was one of the times Thor desperately wished that his mother was here. Frigga’s presence has always been the balancing scale of the brothers, bridging the differences between them. She was always one step ahead when it comes to quelling their physical disputes, offering advice to solve their problems.

 

Thor knew violence wasn't the answer so he tried something knew instead. He placed his hand on the nape of Loki's neck like he does over the years and spoke.

 

“Loki, I don’t know why you said that but know this. I love you no less than I love Mother or Jane. So don’t you think for a second I would forget you that easily.”

 

Loki was stunned.  


He blinked at Thor, frowning.  


He yanked himself out of his grasp, using the time it took to gather himself and become a hissing, lashing creature rather than the brother he suddenly wanted to be.  


"What nonsense" he scoffed, brushing his hair into place.

 

He gave an exaggerated scoff.

 

"You think I look for your love? Please!"

 

He shook his head.  

 

"I said that for no other purpose than to show you the truth. She is nothing, Thor, nothing."  


And Loki resorted to a threat.  


"And use her name and Mother's in the same sentence, so help me, I will slice your throat open, Odinson!"  


A memory suddenly went through Loki, one where he had said something similar to Thor when they fought as teens.  


_“Touch me again and I will slice that hand off, Odinson”_  


Those has been his words then and for some reason, he recalled them as he stared at his once brother in disdain.

 

Thor lowered his hand, feeling the loss of warmth beneath his palm. He could feel frustration building within him. It is like a dead end to whatever he does when it comes to Loki. Surely, he was no stranger to Loki’s complex character. In fact, Loki’s personality was usually the reason for their constant bickering.

Many times Thor had tried to coax his little brother out of his anti-social shell in the past, forcing him to mingle around (which Loki would grudgingly agree). He would occasionally question his brother’s liking for magic and lack of interest in swordsmanship. Thor could not comprehend Loki’s passivity whenever he invited his little brother to join in festivities or embark on a quest.  He does not understand why Loki persistently rejects him when all Thor wants to do is trying to help him, like he always did all when they were children.   


_You must be truly desperate to come to me for help._  


Thor swallowed the bitter truth of Loki’s words. Never had Thor felt so lost since the death of Frigga. His father was too disoriented from the death of his Queen and was unable to offer him any guidance. The attack launched by Malekith’s armed forces has crippled the citadel, rendering its defence useless against a second attack wave. To make things worse, he has to save Jane’s life from being leeched away by the Aether residing in her body.   


Despite the dire situation he is in, Thor refused to surrender. His enemies have exploited his momentary weakness and claimed lives of many, including his dear mother. For that, Thor would do whatever it takes to redeem himself.   


Even if means to show his vulnerability to gain Loki’s trust.  


Thor could feel his voice trembled as he spoke, filled with uncertainty and anguish.  


“Loki, I…I don’t know what else to do.  Mother is dead because of me and I don’t want anyone anymore. If what she said is true, that you have yet to lose sight of good, please look past our differences and help me.” 

 

Loki glared at him, a thin sheen of tears over his eyes.  


No, Thor was wrong.

 

She was dead because of him; Loki. He had told the monster where to go, Loki had done this.

 

He shook his head and turned away from Thor, growling.  


He stayed that way for a long time, thinking.Loki owed Thor this much, he owed him because of their mother.

 

The only woman whose love they had both prized…  


He shook his head again and nodded.  


"Fine" he whispered.

 

"Fine, I'll do as you say"

 

Thor’s heart leaped with joy when he heard his little brother’s reply. The elder prince was already preparing for the worst when Loki stood there silently with his back facing him. He was glad to place his wager on Loki despite having all the circumstances against him. Thor’s closest allies – the Warriors Three and Lady Sif were dead set against his plan to break Loki out of prison, implying Loki’s betrayal was inevitable. Thor couldn’t blame them for their great mistrust they had against his brother. Last time he checked, Loki practically shoved every single act of kindness given by Thor back to his face.   


Thor was sure that his brother had died when Loki plunged his brother to death from the Hellcarrier during the battle of Midgard. His brother has showed no remorse in his attempt to take his brother’s life. One thing for sure, the man standing in front of him was no longer the brother he knew.

 

_Just a stranger whose mind shrouded by madness and lust for destruction_.

 

His heart broke when the realization hits him, its pain magnified thousand fold by stab wound he received at Stark’s tower. Yet now, when Thor looks at Loki, he saw the face of the man whom he thought was lost to the abyss.  It was the same person whom his mother had reminded Thor not to give up on, even when he has openly denounced his brother. Thor was thankful of the brief conversation they had on Loki, and that he has clung onto her words.  

  
Loki’s agreement was nothing but a small consolation to what he has lost and perhaps a stepping stone to mend their broken relationship.   


Thor pulled Loki’s hand and crushed him into a bear hug.   


“Thank you, brother.”

 

Loki ignored Thor for the moment and huddled into himself after his vulnerability. He didn’t like being open or exposed, not before anyone, especially not with Thor. The man knew him better than anyone else and Loki knew that if he let Thor in once, he would never be able to get rid of him again. The rest of the journey went silently enough and Loki sat back, his eyes closed as Thor worried over Jane. He brushed her hair back, whispered to her and Loki couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously because Thor used to do that to him not long ago.

XX

 

_Loki was sick, a few days before Thor’s coronation, and he groaned and turned his head aside as the fever made him hot and cold again. In his agony, he didn’t hear the door open and a certain blonde haired man enter._

 

_Thor's heart almost dropped when he saw his little brother's frail form fidgeting. He recalled an incident when they were mere children, Loki's body once turn blue after his body temperature sky-rocketed. His little brother threw a fit and struggled to wrung free from the nursemaids when Frigga ordered her son to be soaked in ice water to break his fever. By the look of it, the thick quilt that was wrapped around him was not enough._

_Thor had been there by Loki's side when they threw his brother into a tub of icy water. He didn't want to see Loki suffered alone and joined his brother without thinking. Thor hugged Loki to calm him down; his hand clasped on his brother's in an assuring manner._

_Thor whispered comforting thoughts in Loki's ear which eventually stopped his tremors. His brother held onto the elder prince like a drowning man to a floating plank. The lullaby melody Thor hummed lulled poor Loki to sleep and both of them sat in the freezing water for nearly two hours._

_Frigga was fuming mad when she came to check on Loki but at the same time grateful that his elder son was there. Her younger son was very clinging to his mother and would fight tooth and nail to have her presence. Though the Queen did punish her son for his reckless behaviour, she did not give a heavy sentence. In fact, she was grateful that Thor was there to take care of Loki. Without his elder's son presence, Loki's life might be endangered due to his stubbornness._

_Thor sat on the edge of Loki's bed, resting his hand on his brother's perspired forehead.Loki's temperature was rising, he could feel it and his mother was not there to seek help from. She and Odin have left Asgard from an embassy trip to Alfheim in preparation for his eldest son coronation._

 

_The elder prince spotted a spoon and a medicine vial on the nightstand next to his bed. Still delirious from high fever, Loki did not stir when Thor propped a mountain of fluffy pillows and shifted his brother's position._

_Thor uncapped the vial and took a mouthful of the bitter tasting medicine. It was horrendous! But then again, Loki would have to taste it, so should Thor. Gently tipping Loki’s head up, Thor pried his mouth open, just a little, and carefully poured a little past his pale, still lips. The angle Loki was sitting eased the flow of medicine down his throat and after a few minutes Loki's body stopped trembled. Thor climbed into his bed and settled himself next to his brother, tucking himself with the thick quilt to warm them both._

_But to Thor's dismay, the moment did not last when Loki woke up the next morning and kicked him out of his room._

 

Loki had never been good at accepting help, not even when he needed most, but when someone he cared about - even though he would never admit to caring for them until their dying day - needed help, he didn’t hesitate in helping.  


Which was why he fought.  


He fought against those pale faced, masked monsters that circled him, killing them one by one until they fell dead at his feet.  


When he looked up, he saw something that made him go cold.  


Malekith was gone, his elves were dead, but that creature, the very one that had taken Loki's mother now stood above Thor, pummeling him to death.  


Without a word, Loki ran forward, lifted the sharp edged blade that one of the Dark Elves had dropped and ran over to Kurse.  


He took a deep breath, one mighty shove and the blade went through the monster's heart, impaling him instantly.

 

He staggered back, after, looking at Kurse in the eye.  


No one would kill Thor other than him

 

Thor's blur vision recovered as the pounding force upon his face stopped. At the corner of his vision Loki in battle stance. A mix of pride and relief blossomed in his heart. There is no doubt that the man standing above him is his dear brother. And he hopes it is for good. Thor swore to himself not to let Loki out of his grasp again. After all that his brother has been through, Thor felt indebted not to abandon Loki again for his selfish needs.

 

Never again.  

 

The picture of Loki's back facing him reminded Thor of his younger brother's bravery when they were kids. As far as he remembered Thor was the one who played the role of protector between the two. It was Thor who chased away all his fears whenever nightmares come and haunt him. It was Thor who came and defended his brother's honour when some noble's children made fun of his oddity and feeble state. It was Thor would patiently guide his brother in developing sword fighting skills despite having Loki fussed about it.  

 

Never had Thor imagine that he would be the one that needs protection until that fateful day.

 

_The elder prince was known for his temper and arrogance in the early days of his youth. Thor would not left any fight slip away regardless of the consequence. And one day Thor went too far and sent one of his victims in deep coma._

_Odin, the Allfather was utterly enraged by his son's foolishness and ordered him to court. Despite Frigga's plead, the King cast a spell that took Thor's strength away and demoted his title to commoner as punishment for two weeks. Thor was blindfolded and left outside of the citadel to fend for himself. With no servant and strength to rely on, Thor had to depend on his wits to get him through the next two weeks._

_But somehow his luck seemed to be by his side. There were no nightly disturbances from wild beasts or scarcity of material that he needed to get through the days. As the days passed nearer to the end of his punishment, Thor was getting anxious. Two weeks were enough to break his ego. Thor can't wait for his father to send his men to fetch him. By now, Thor had learned his lesson well not to let his rage to overwhelm his rational._

_When he heard sound of hoofs thumping from afar, Thor ran towards the source. Instead of an army of Einhenjars, he met bumped into an angry mob. His heart beat rapidly when a few of the men unveiled their weapons, from pitchforks and machete. Fear crept into his bones when he realised he was cornered for assault._

_Before Thor could escape, a lasso caught his waist and he fell. Another rope encircled him and dragged him towards the direction of the angry men. Thor suppressed a cry when one of them stomped his foot on his head._

_"Well, look what do we have here? Did you think we will let go of you that easily, mighty Thor?"_

_Thor cringed on the way the guy emphasized the word "mighty", noticing tone of sarcasm displayed._

_"Who dares to manhandle the son of Odin?" Thor retorted in defense, which he quickly learned was the wrong move._

_Thor could feel one of his ribs cracked when the man landed a heavy blow on his chest._

_"How does it feel to taste your own medicine?"_

_Another crack on his ribs._

_Without his strength to break free of the bonds which immobilised his hands apart, Thor could not defend himself from the repeated assault. The burning agony and sickening sound of his bones breaking made Thor almost passed out._

_Thor thought his retribution has arrived and closed his eyes in surrender._

_A shimmer of green flashed before him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Loki, his younger brother standing in front of him. His icy glare sent shivers to his own spine._

_"You bunch of useless cowards. How **DARE** you threaten my brother in such manner?! I will make sure the All-father hears about your treacherous act."  _

_Loki's declaration sent the men running away helter-skelter. With a flick of his fingers, he released his brother's bindings and tended to his wounds. But before Loki could heal him, Thor shook his head in refusal_

_"Let Father see what they have done to me. Healing me will only clear the evidence," said Thor_

_"I know. I’m just going to reduce the pain to a bearable level."_

_He watched as Loki did his magic._

_The agonising pain was now numbed into a dull throb._

_"How did you find me? Father never told anyone where I was."_

_"I have my ways, brother. Besides, how do you think you survived for the last two weeks all by yourself?"_

_How do you think you survived the last two weeks by yourself?"_

 

The memory went through Loki as he stood between Thor and Kurse, watching as the monster stumbled and staggered before it fell.

  
But Kurse didnt fall.  


He looked up, and when he did, Loki paled because those bright eyes were focused on him.  


"Thor" Loki said softly "I suggest you hurry up and recover, brother. I might need some assistance"  


No sooner had Loki said those words that Kurse started to go for him.  


Loki pranced aside, as graceful as ever, and dodged him, leading him away from Thor.

 

Thor felt another spike of panic when he saw Kurse missed his attack. He mentally willed himself to gain control of his battered body, fearing that Loki's agility worn out before he could land a blow on Kurse's head. He repeated Mjonir's name a few times, reaching out for his weapon that was thrown by Kurse a few metres away from him.

 

An ominous feeling started creeping at his neckline.

 

A sinister voice whispered in his ears.

 

"Its too late, Thor. He is not going to make it."

 

Thor felt anger quickly replacing his frustration. He had told Loki before the battle that surrender is not in his nature and Thor wasn't going to prove himself or his brother wrong. For the past two years Thor had lost abundance. His arrogance and foolishness has made him alienate his only trusted companion. He failed Asgard as their prince for letting the Dark Elves desecrating his home.

 

On top of that, Thor lost his beloved mother whom he sworn to protect. This time, he is not going to let the Norns take any of family members again.

 

Especially not today, after all they have been through.

 

Loki dodged Kurse, led him as far away from Thor as he could, jumping and leaping to the sides. He was getting tired, the lack of food, the terrain, the fight, everything was getting to him and Loki watched as the impaled creature moved as though nothing was bothering it. His eyes darted to the side where Thor was starting to get up and Loki felt a twinge of relief.

 

And that was his mistake.

 

The second Loki turned his head from Kurse, the monster lunged.

 

Loki gasped as the breath was knocked out of him when he fell, and before he could move, the very thing that he had used to strike Kurse was pulled out of the monster and slammed into his own chest.

Thor's heart halted to a stop. 

 

**"NO!!!"**

 

The world around Thor froze at that very moment when he saw his younger brother's body slammed against the barren ground. Thor felt as if it was him that was pierced by the blade. His body froze, his mind was trying to register the horror before him.  

 

Thor realised at that point all he could do was talk. He cursed himself for his uselessness. What was the point of being God of Thunder or one of Earth's mightest heroes when he couldn't even save his own brother. 

 

Crimson filled Thor's eyes when he saw Kurse advance to his fallen brother. Even if he does not die a warriors' death and enter Valhalla, Thor would die trying to save his brother. Loki lay there, his eyes wide in shock as he looked down at the thing piercing him, the edge of the blade he, himself, had been holding not too long ago.  


His mouth was opened, and a pained sound escaped him.  


Norns, he hadn’t expected this.  


He saw Kurse look at him and take a step closer and Loki knew he was about to end him right there.  


So like a coward, Loki turned his head away and closed his eyes.  


Instantly, he saw Frigga...  


_Thor and himself were playing, they were only toddlers and Thor had pushed him, making Loki cry._  
  


_Frigga had rushed into the room, picked up the little child and looked at Thor, giving him a disapproving glare._  
  


_"Never..." She had said "Never do that again...You do not cause Loki to fall, you pick him up. You pick him, up, Thor Odinson, you never let him drop, do you understand? You are brothers, not enemies..."_  
  


_Loki had cried louder, mostly for attention and Frigga had lifted him up._  
  


_"You are his pillar and he is yours" she had said "You hold him up, he holds you up, Thor, ever forget that ... never..."  
_

A thundering step made Loki look up and his eyes widened when he saw Kurse about to hit him in the head, both hands clasped above his head, ready to be brought down upon him in a swift death.

 

Thor let out a fearsome battle cry, rivaling Svartalfheim's howling winds. He held Mjonir up, concentrating all charges at the hammer's tip. A blue glow enveloped the metal's surface and flowed through his armor. Flashes of lightning soon followed, forking its path downwards. The God of Thunder absorbed the electric charges like a lightning rod, letting the energy seeped through him. The power amplified a thousand times by Thor's will to protect Loki. 

 

Once Thor felt Mjonir was fully recharged, he aimed at the blade on Kurse's chest and channels the immense power towards his hated enemy. The monster let out a blood-curling scream as high voltage grilled his once invincible body. Kurse has sealed his fate when he was the blade pierced through him, leaving his body exposed with a lightning conductor. Thor smiled indulging on his adversary's suffering, its agonised screams was like music to his ears. 

 

Loki's earlier words clicked. So this was what its was like to be blinded by pure hatred and rage. 

 

And revenge.

 

After a few seconds, Kurse's body exploded into million pieces. He quickly ran to Loki's side, wrapping his weak body in his arms. Thor could feel Loki's life force fading away, his skin grew paler than before. 

 

Tears fell unbridled as Thor looked helplessly at his brother. 

 

"I'm so sorry, Loki. I wasn't good enough." 

 

The anger he had towards Kurse has dissipated as quickly as it came, being replaced with despair and helplessness. He clutched onto his brother's hands, hummed the melody of lullaby which Loki loves as a child. In the past, Frigga would sing it to him whenever his brother was sick or afraid and somehow Loki would recover. Against all odds, Thor desperately hoped for another miracle. 

 

Loki was panting, his hands before them, his gaze fixed on them.  


The pain that coursed through him made him fall back and a small whimper escaped him.  


When Thor lifted him up, he looked at him, his eyes slowly losing their color  


"Th- Thor..." he whispered "Thor...I...I'm sorry..."

 

"Shh... rest yourself. Everything will be alright." 

 

Thor practically chocked out those words. In truth, both he and Loki knew the lie behind those words. He is dying and there was nothing Thor could do to save him. 

 

Thor felt something warm enveloped him. A soft and gentle voice whispered in his ears. 

 

"You did well, Thor. I’m proud of you. Sleep…" 

 

Thor did not know how or what made him to trust this voice echoing in his head but he complied. 

 

Everything around him went black.

 

Loki panicked when Thor went limp. He just slumped over him and Loki looked at him, eyes wide.

 

"Th-Thor..."he called. "Thor?"  


Thor didn't respond and tears came over Loki's eyes.  


"Thor, b-brother..."  


Loki fell flat against the ground, watching the sky.  


He didn’t want to die alone.  


Loki's lips moved, but no sounds came out and tears filled his eyes.  


"Thor, p- please..." he whispered "Don't leave me alone..."  


A few tears rolled on his cheeks and Loki blinked.  


"Please..."  


Thor suddenly moved and Loki looked back at him, feeling his world blurred.  


"Tho.."  


"No"  


Loki stilled, his expression pained when Frigga's voice came through, though Thor spoke.  


"M-mother..."  


She smiled and asked, "Loki, what have you done?"  


Loki swallowed, misunderstanding his mother's intention.   


"I didnt mean to..."  


Tears slipped freely down the sides of his face now, he was a child again, being scolded.  


"I didn't know he would do that... I ..."  


His world started to blur again.  


He swallowed.  


"I don't..." he panted.  "I don’t have time ...."  


She smiled.  


Thor's hand rested on his cheek, then warm lips on his forehead.  


Loki closed his eyes as his mother's scent hit him.  


"Please" he begged, "I'm sorry..."  


Frigga pulled back from him and looked down on second born tear-streaked face.   


"Hush, my darling"  


Then Thor slumped forward again and she was gone.  


"No..." Loki whimpered "No...."  


Flashes of colour surrounded them both suddenly and a second later Loki gasped as something heavy and powerful forced itself into him and his back arched as he was suddenly given magic that was not his own.  


"Brothers" his mother's voice said, "Prove you are brothers Loki ... prove it"

 

Thor's stirred from his comatose state. When he opened his eyes, a blue silhouette filled his vision. Thor blinked his eyes again. The place where the glowing figure was is replaced by Loki's still body.  

 

Why was his brother lying there? His sides covered by heaps of dust. Flashes of memories came back to him in colors and voices, all blurred together, incoherent and clear at the same time.

 

Thor swallowed the sight of his brother unconscious form, ready to let his penned up emotions run dry. He had witness death many times before during his war campaign that made him immune to it. But watching his own brother perished was too much for Thor.    

 

He cupped Loki's face and placed his forehead against his brother's. Tears fell unchecked from the thunderer's face, his grief bleed from his painful wail

 

"Oh Valhalla, I wish you knew how much I love you, brother."  

 

"You mean it?"

 

Loki's weak voice startled Thor. 

 

Thor's eyes widened in shock.     

 

_His brother is alive!_

 

In amid of his confused state, Thor failed to realise the gaping hole on his brother's chest has disappeared, replaced with a small scar.

 

"What on earth is going on? How did you..?"

 

Thor has decided to let the question unanswered for a moment while he hugged his brother, feeling waves of relief washed over him.

 

"Don't ever do this again Loki. **NEVER**." 

 

Loki choked against Thor, holding him tightly, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"I'm sorry" he whispered "I'm so sorry, Thor, I'm so sorry, please forgive me..."  


They were not words he would think he would say, but he was and he was holding on to Thor, someone who, a year ago, was his enemy.  


How death changes things.  


"I'm sorry" he whispered "Don't hate me, please don’t hate me"

 

"There was never a reason to, brother," said Thor as he rained affectionate kisses on his brother's locks.  

 

"Now let's go and exert our revenge. Let Malekith knows the consequence of messing with the Odinsons." 

 

Thor smiled when he saw the mischievous look painted on his brother's face. 

 

_Yup, his brother is back_

 

XXX

 

Loki looked nervously at his own reflection on polished marble beneath him. Thor placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze.   

 

"It's okay, Loki. I'm here for you no matter what father decides, okay?"

 

Loki bit his lip and looked at Thor, feeling his heart rate go up.  


Now was the time, now, Odin was going to decide their future and Loki was terrified of it. He didn't want to die, contrary to what he had said earlier, he wanted to live, he wanted to be beside his brother.  


But he knew Odin would not let it be easy.  


So no matter what happened, Loki was going to walk in with his head high and his back straight.  


He would take whatever was coming and stand tall.

 

Because his brother was there with him.

  
Giving him a wavering smile, Loki nodded to him.  


"Whatever he decides" he repeated "I'm here for you, too"  


The doors opened then and Loki lifted his head high, took a deep breath and walked in with Thor beside him.  


His friend.  


His brother.

 

And Loki wouldn’t have it in any other way.

**END**  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading this. Appreciate it if you can drop a review in the comment box for self improvement. 
> 
> Thanks.


End file.
